


set me free

by chxshiya



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, by happy i mean its so sad it feels happy, no I am not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxshiya/pseuds/chxshiya
Summary: "Ei...ji..." His skin is marred with the ruby on Ash's bloodied fingers as he accepts the care free hand. Eiji doesn't pull him up; he falls to his knees, taking Ash in his arms. He feels those big feathered wings tickle against his back."It's okay." His breath is cold. It sends chills down Ash's spine. Light fingers tread through his hair, and he goes limp on a thorny shoulder."You can be free. 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦."
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	set me free

**Author's Note:**

> i binged all 24 episodes of banana fish in one (1) day. No I Am Not Okay. the ending absolutely destroyed me and my feelings.

He thinks of Eiji.  
  
His voice, his hair, his eyes, his lips. Those lips had felt so soft, all those days ago, velvety and clumsy beneath his tongue. He thinks of his spindly hips felt through the thick coat of his jeans when he'd patted that teasing smack on his ass, the rosy flush in the balm of his cheeks.

Then, suddenly, he's there. Eiji is an angel. Feathered wings poke out from the light bridge of his shoulders, big, dark eyes glassy moon drops in their pink rimmed sockets, and Ash wants nothing but to kiss away the tears that are falling down his soft cheeks.

"Come on, Ash." The hand he outstretches is gentle, knuckles clean of bruises and flaws. "I can set you free."  
  
"Ei...ji..." His skin is marred with the ruby on Ash's bloodied fingers as he accepts the care free hand. Eiji doesn't pull him up; he falls to his knees, taking Ash in his arms. He feels those big feathered wings tickle against his back.

"It's okay." His breath is cold. It sends chills down Ash's spine. Light fingers tread through his hair, and he goes limp on his thorny shoulder.  
  
"You can be free. _Let me set you free._ "  
  
Salt runs down his cheek, into the dip of Eiji's collar bone, forming a glass puddle on the soft skin there. Ash presses his lips into his neck, letting himself be embraced. This is the end. He knows it, he _feels_ it.

"Set...set me free, Eiji. I want you to...set me free."  
  
Shorter runs through his mind. His pained eyes, his tear stricken cheeks, the sound of the bullet going through his chest.

He wants peace. His body is not his own, while he's alive, his mind a reckless creation of the monster snuggled in his icy heart.   
  
Is this Heaven? Sitting in Eiji's arms, feathered wings a gentle tickle on his skin, his velvet lips pressing countless kisses into the soft tendrils of his hair.  
  
"I..." What does he say? He feels the presence of time eating away at his flesh, chipping into his bones and making him feel hollow, but Eiji holds him tighter, shushing him as if he were a small child. 

"Thank you, Eiji."  
  
His head feels light. Something akin to wind is brushing inside his ears. He looks down at his hands; they're a translucent white.

"Thank you, for setting me free."


End file.
